Broken Promise
by DarkbloomTV
Summary: Joy and Fabian have a little sleepover. But instead of watching movies, they sneak out of the house. Promises are made, but maybe not every promise is meant to be kept? "Promise me you'll be always there for me, cause I know I'll always be there for you, no matter what" Jabian friendship, one-sided crush, oneshot.


**Oneshot. This fanfic is set a few days before season one. It's one-sided Jabian. Sorry if you found any grammar mistakes, I tried to do my best (English isn't my first language). Anyway, enjoy.**

She was kinda nervous, laying on her bed, thinking about what will happen. Joy, Patricia and Fabian often were hanging out in the night, watching comedies, horror movies or just doing nothing, and they never got caught. Maybe because Patricia always sneaked out their room and went to Fabian's room, and then came back with him, and let's be honest - she was a real professional in sneaking in, and out. And now Fabian has to do it all on his own, since Patricia went to her grandmother's funeral. And Joy, even though it sounds really bad, was kinda happy. She had a massive crush on Fabian, you know, that kind of crush when you think he's the only one and it's just a matter of time till he realises it. Joy sometimes thought that he might have a crush on her as well, so she was glad they'll spend some time alone. 

It was almost midnight. Joy was getting more and more worried. What if Fabian got caught by Victor? He was supposed to be in her room at 11:30PM. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. She stood up and opened the door slowly.

"Fabian!", she was so happy to see him. It felt like she didn't see him in ages.

"Shhh!", he whispered, and looked back to see if anyone is standing behind him. "I almost got caught! Sometimes I think Victor sends Corrbiere to patrol the corridors", he sighed and smiled. Joy just loved his smile, it was so innocent, it lighted up her world like nothing else.

"Well I'm proud, come on in", Joy said, and when he came in, she closed the door slowly. She was getting paranoid, she didn't want to cause any noise. It's a perfect night and it has to stay that way.

"What are we gonna watch?", Fabian asked, sitting on Joy's bed with her stuffed platypus in his hands. It was actually a gift from him, that he gave her last christmas. It was always there, laying on Joy's bed. She wasn't superstitious, but somehow she felt like this platypus is protecting her from nightmares.

"I don't really know. Notebook again?", Joy sat near Fabian on her bed. Of course, she was teasing him, everybody knew he hates it with passion.

"Don't you even DARE!", he said angrily, and then laughed. "It's so unrealistic!", he continued.

"Fabian, it's romance film. What do you expect?", Joy answered with smile. Not only Fabian's smile made her warm inside, his laugh was even better. "You'd rather watch science fiction, or science movie! To be honest I don't even know if they exist, nobody would watch that...", she teased him even more.

"You can insult me, but don't you even dare to say a bad word about science!", he cried.

"Okay, okay. Then what do you want to watch?", Joy asked.

"I don't know. To be honest I don't even know if I want to watch something", Fabian responded, and put stuffed platypus back on bed. He looked around the room, scanning every Twilight poster.

"Maybe we should sneak out of the house? You know, that would be exciting", Joy proposed, even though she was terrifed. Sure, that would be exciting, but they never did that. Even Patricia wasn't brave enough to do this. There was this legend that once boy and girl sneaked out of the house to make out in backyard and some psycho killed them. Patricia used to tell them this story on their every sleepover. Fabian and Joy were always conviced that it wasn't just random psycho, but Victor. It would make sense actually. Fabian laughed, Joy was pretty sure he was thinking about this story as well. She laughed slightly as well.

"I'd really want to, but when I think about all the things Victor could do to us... Alfie once told me he's keeping machinery of torture in his basement! Not to mention 'some psycho'.", he replied after a while.

"Come on, you don't actually believe this story, do you?", Joy asked playfully.

"No, but that doesn't mean I'm not scared!", he cried, and before he could protest, Joy grabbed his hand.

"Trust me, nothing will happen", she tried to convice him and after all, it worked. They both stood up and left the room, still holding their hands. Unfortunately, Fabian released her hand to close the door, and when they walked down the stairs, Joy could swear he blushed. Oddly, it wasn't hard to sneak out. She was happy, maybe they'll be able to do this more. 

They sat on a bench and relaxed. They did it. Nothing stopped them. It felt so unreal, like it was a dream, or fantasy. Only full moon could make this place more romantic, but you can't have everything.

"Now this was better than watching a movie. I felt like in spy movie", he smiled, and looked around. He still believed that some psycho will kill them? Not on Joy's watch. Nobody could ruin her perfect night with her boy from dreams.

"It wasn't that hard...", Joy said. Well, maybe it was for Fabian. He was always following the rules, and it was probably new thing to him. They were just sitting on that bench in silence, and it didn't feel awkward. It was like their souls were talking, but you couldn't hear that.

"I feel like I can do everything when I'm with you", Fabian said, and looked at Joy.

"I feel that way for a long time", Joy responded. "Just... promise me something"

"What it is?", he asked curiously.

"Promise me nothing will destroy our friendship. Promise me that nothing will stop us. Promise me you'll be always there for me, cause I know I'll always be there for you, no matter what. And promise me you'll never leave me...", something in that night made her feel so confident, so comfortable. Joy wanted everything to stay that way.

"I promise you that. What would make you think I'd ever leave you, silly?", he smiled and grabbed her hand. "We'll be friends forever. Now let's go grab something to eat from this store nearby"

"Sneaking out of house and now going to the store? Wow, you're such a rebel", Joy laughed.

"I told you I can do everything when I'm with you", he laughed as well and released her hand. 

After that night, a lot happened. I was kidnapped, Nina replaced me, and now when I'm back, and I cry in my room when I'm alone, I still hope one night he'll come back and be there for me. Comfort me. Tell me nothing changed, that he's still my friend, the old Fabian I knew. But a lot of changed. Our promise was broken, just like our friendship.


End file.
